No necesitas ser yandere (Ayano x Megamo)
by Blackheart1454
Summary: 'No necesitas ser Yandere para encontrar el amor verdadero.' Megamo esta consciente de que hay una persona peligrosa y está decidido en eliminarla por la seguridad de los estudiantes. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enamora de la persona que está tratando de eliminar?
1. Capitulo1

**Hola! He vuelto despues de mucho tiempo a FanFiction! He decidido volver a continuar escribiendo por aqui, del momento publicare de poco a poco lo que he subido a mi cuenta de Wattpad. Por si lo notaron me cambie el nombre de usuario, ahora me llamo Blackheart1454! En fin aqui dejo una historia de Ayano x Megamo (version masculina de Megami). Me obsesioné con la pareja desde que YandereDev subió a su canal la intro de los rivales masculinos, y como llevó de largo siguiendo a Koumi-senpai (en deviantart) quien fue que los diseñó, no pude evitar esta pareja, es una de mis parejas favorita de Yandere Simulator. En fin, la historia se basa en una teoría en la que creo yo con respecto al juego. En esta ocasión Megami es la única rival que va a tomar el rol de hombre, el resto son mujeres. Disfruten la historia!**

-Ayano-san, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas.-

-¿Lo dices enserio senpai?-

-Llámame Taro, tu eres la única chica que puede llamarme por mi nombre. Como te iba diciendo, te amo Ayano Aishi, y quiero que tú seas solo mía.-

-Yo también te amo Taro Yamada.-

La alarma de un fastidioso despertador interrumpió el sueño de Ayano Aishi, quien dormía tranquilamente y tenia un sueño el cual era que Taro Yamada, su senpai y el único amor de su vida, le confesaba su amor y se daban un beso debajo del árbol de cerezo. Ayano se sentó en su cama mientras apagaba su despertador con un bostezo. Luego, se coloco sus pantuflas celestes y fue hacia el santuario que había hecho para su senpai. Tomo la fotografía de un chico, la cual se hallaba debajo de unos boxers.

-Buenos días Taro-senpai- dijo Ayano dándole un beso a la fotografía enmarcada, y luego la coloco en su sitio.

Ayano se quito su pijama para ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, el cual era una blusa blanca, una chaqueta negra, al igual que su falda y sus medias que le llegaban a cubrir casi todas sus piernas. Un moño rojo se encontraba atado en su cuello. (Es el quinto uniforme, ese es mi favorito). Bajo a la cocina, para prepararse un rápido desayuno, el cual era una barra de granola, con relleno de una crema sabor a fresa y un jugo de naranja. No contaba con mucho tiempo para preparar un desayuno más decente, ya que sus padres se habían ido por un tiempo a dios quien sabe dónde, y le enviaban dinero para que pueda pagar todo lo que necesitaba. Después de haber comido, Ayano subió al baño y se lavo los dientes con el cepillo que se había robado de la casa de Taro. Por último, cogió su mochila y salió de su casa para dirigirse rumbo a la escuela. Fue deprisa, ya que estaba ansiosa con ver pronto a su senpai, además tenia que asegurarse de que no había ninguna amenaza cerca de él. Por amenaza se refería a las 9 perras que estaban tratando de robarse a su senpai. Esas eran, Osana Najimi, la tsundere. Amai Odayaka, la cocinera que piensa que se puede ganar a un hombre llenando su estómago. Kizana Sunobu, la odiosa y arrogante himedere. Oka Ruto, la rara de la escuela. Asu Rito, la muy energética, Muja Kino, la torpe enfermera. Mida Rana, la perra profesora sustituta. Osoro Shidesu, la líder de los delincuentes. Y Hanako Yamada, la detestable hermana menor de senpai. Ayano ya había formulado un plan de como eliminar a todas las rivales. Solo tenia que encontrar los momentos exactos.

Pocos minutos después, Ayano llego a la escuela, y fijo la vista de inmediato en Taro, quien estaba en compañía de Osana y de Hanako. De la información que había obtenido por Info-chan, Osana, era la mejor amiga de Taro desde la infancia. Taro le tenia bastante cariño a pesar de ser mandona y dura con él. Hanako, es su hermana menor, quien estudiaba en otra escuela, pero se cambió para poder estar con su hermano la mayor parte del tiempo que se le fuera posible, además tiene que asegurarse de que su hermano no consiga novia nunca, Osana es una excepción. Otro factor que le revelo Info-chan es que Osana, tiene planeado confesar su amor un viernes, en el árbol de cerezo que estaba ubicado en la parte de atrás de la escuela, cerca de la piscina. Osana, es un blanco muy fácil, lo único que tenia que hacer era sabotear su plan para enamorar a Taro, pero en cuanto a Hanako, esa era un blanco difícil, ya que Taro adora a su hermanita con todo el corazón, y seria capaz de perder la cabeza si algo malo le ocurría. Pero aun había tiempo para pensar en un plan maestro, Ayano iba a eliminar a la competencia una por una.

Ayano estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos, que, sin darse cuenta, choco contra alguien mientras camina, haciéndola caer en el piso. Levanto la mirada, y vio a un chico quien detestaba en lo mas profundo. Este chico tenía el cabello corto y de color plateado, ojos grises y piel blanca. Usaba el uniforme de la escuela, aunque este era diferente para representar la autoridad que tenía, el uniforme era una chaqueta, camisa de botones y pantalones de color blanco, usaba una corbata roja y unos guantes grises que tenían costuras rojas, además llevaba la banda roja de liderazgo. Se trataba de Megamo Saikou, el presidente del consejo estudiantil y el chico mas guapo y perfecto de toda la escuela, quien había regresado de estar mucho tiempo ausente de la escuela. Ayano lanzo una mirada de enojo lo cual Megamo se la regreso de inmediato.

-Es bueno volverte a ver Saikou-senpai- dijo Ayano con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Aishi-san- dijo Megamo y extendió su mano para ayudar a Ayano a levantase, quien lo rechazo.

-¿Qué ha estado haciendo el presidente tanto tiempo ausente de la escuela?- pregunto Ayano mientras se levantaba.

-Asuntos personales que no te incumben- respondió Megamo cruzando sus brazos.

-Me sorprende que hasta ahora no te hayan echado del consejo estudiantil- dijo Ayano.

-El hecho de que me ausente bastante tiempo, no significa que haya dejado a un lado mis responsabilidades como presidente de esta escuela- dijo Megamo.

-Tan responsable como siempre- dijo Ayano. -En fin tengo que ir a clases, y me estas retrasando.-

-Te estaré vigilando Ayano Aishi- dijo Megamo y con eso Ayano entro al edificio sin decirle nada más.

Megamo siguió con la mirada a Ayano, la vio cambiarse de zapatos y luego la perdió de vista. Megamo soltó un suspiro y siguió haciendo su ronda por la escuela. Megamo era la única persona que tenia conciencia del tipo de persona que Ayano en realidad, o al menos lo sospechaba hasta que su teoría sea comprobada. Megamo, se ausento por el motivo de su entrenamiento como líder, ya que estaba decidido que Megamo seria quien herede la empresa de su padre. Aunque claro, tenia que completar con sus estudios, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de faltar a la escuela. La razón principal de su regreso que ya estaba enterado del incidente que ocurrió en 1989. Sabía que Ryoba Aishi, la madre de Ayano, se había salido con la suya y se había apoderado de ese hombre inocente. El padre de Megamo, quien, en ese tiempo, fue el presidente del consejo estudiantil, había fracasado en su labor de mantener a salvo a los estudiantes, sobre todo a esa chica que fue cruelmente asesinada. Megamo estaba decidido a cumplir lo que su padre no pudo, quería evitar que tal tragedia se vuelva a repetir. Megamo, tenía la teoría de que no solo debía acabar con la tradición Aishi, sino que también tenia que acabar a Info-chan, a quien encontraba como la mayor amenaza de la escuela.

Megamo dejo salir un suspiro y se dirigió a su clase, la cual ya estaba llena por los estudiantes que tenían la vista enfocada a sus celulares hasta que la profesora venga. Megamo se sentó en su asiente que se encontraba justo alado de Taro Yamada, y saco su plateado teléfono, Megamo miro su teléfono por unos minutos y vio que había recibido un mensaje por parte de su padre.

-Megamo, espero que tengas un buen día en la escuela. No olvides que cumplir con tus obligaciones, son de tu primera prioridad-

-Si, padre. No te preocupes por eso- le respondió Megamo.

Justo después de que Megamo enviara el mensaje, la puerta de la clase se abrió, mostrando a Mida Rana, su profesora suplente. Su atuendo era parecido a la de la consejera de la escuela, solo que esta era un poco más provocativa, y en provocativa me refiero a que mostraba mucho los senos.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo con voz seductora dirigida a todos los hombres (menos en Megamo), quienes tuvieron un sangrado nasal al verla.

-¡Buenos días Rana-sensei!- dijeron emocionados los chicos, cosa que provocó muchos celos en las chicas.

'Esta si va hacer una clase larga' pensó Megamo apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.


	2. Capitulo 2

p data-p-id="d92b8c34986bb9f9388d2c570396bbfa"strongHola! Es es el segundo capitulo! Probablemente este sea un poco corto que los demas, este le escribi desde mi celular porque no tenia mi computadora a la mano! Luego subire el tercero y con eso ya estaria todos los capitulos publicados... pero la historia aun no termina ahi./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d92b8c34986bb9f9388d2c570396bbfa"strongDisfrutenlo!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d92b8c34986bb9f9388d2c570396bbfa"Una vez que llego la hora del almuerzo, Megamo se paro de inmediato para continuar con el resto de sus rondas por la escuela. El peligro podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, y Megamo no podía dejar que eso ocurra, por lo que se dirigía a espiar a Ayano Aishi para confirmar sus sospechas. Ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil no era un trabaja para nada fácil, sobre todo si la institución tenía un antecedente de asesinato. Recorer la escuela, hacer reportes, estar pendiente de cualquier problema que pueda ocurrir, acudir a todas las reuniones del consejo por la tarde... en fin esa era la vida escolar de Megamo./p  
p data-p-id="0b9992dd89b93a695a62b5ac86a8d1eb"Megamo salió de su clase, y de inmediato se puso en búsqueda de Aishi para poder observa sus acciones. La peli negra se encontraba en la terraza de la escuela y parecía estar observando a una chica de pelo naranja y a un chico de pelo negro; Osana Najimi y Taro Yamada. Vio que Osana le entregaba un bento a Taro y este lo comía con mucho gusto. Luego observó que Aishi se alejaba con una mirada de enojo pero se le veía pensativa./p  
p data-p-id="ee1e9bde503bf6c1d94dbd530ab349b4"-Es la segunda vez que te veo el día de hoy Saikou-senpai- dijo Ayano tan pronto noto la presencia del peli blanco. -¿Acaso me estás acosando?-/p  
p data-p-id="cdfb11c62cfe87a35d24531d5aa658a2"-Solo me aseguro de que no estes causando problemas Aishi- le respondió con frialdad./p  
p data-p-id="645350427d14a0e3b9e335cca91d2984"-¿Y puedo saber que problemas puedo causar?-/p  
p data-p-id="1d619506386f81c4ac0d0b78768a9f0d"-Del momento ninguno, pero pronto los habrá si son causados por alguien de la familia Aishi.-/p  
p data-p-id="644505ef5705b147b178b40dc5d1c46a"-Saikou-senpai, si que necesitas relajarte. No voy a causar ningún lío- respondió Ayano con una sonrisa de inocencia evidentemente falsa./p  
p data-p-id="6eb121d67d91f58db8212f12dd07341c"-Espero que así sea- dijo Megamo y se retiró del lugar./p  
p data-p-id="9228909a660c4c04b395bcc8a60ba731"'Debo tener cuidado si quiero eliminar a Osana' pensó Ayano. 'Debo ser evitada por Megamo Saikou a toda costa.'/p  
p data-p-id="eef6c7273b0bc96e93c221415d2245d6"Ayano se acercó al borde de la terraza y se arrimó en el pasa manos de esta./p  
p data-p-id="bd60c629a157dd1dc392093362cf8fa6"'Según de lo que observe hoy, es que Osana piensa llevarle almuerzos todos los días a mi senpai. Tal vez si logro hacer que senpai encuentre detestable su comida, estoy segura de que la rechazara' pensó Ayano y se rió en bajito de su siniestro plan./p  
p data-p-id="7a655ccb52f01ae03bf3737961b92d71"*RING*/p  
p data-p-id="3aee0edb52884b12e9866ba11ea3146f"'Ya se acabo la hora del almuerzo, será mejor ir ya a clases.'/p  
p data-p-id="83abd0a1872df496b99e6a6cebe7f052"***Horas más tardes***/p  
p data-p-id="07bebeb2bce9e64554f9dedb19da43d9"Las clases al fin habían finalizado, y en ese momento todos se encontraban realizando la limpieza de la tarde. Megamo tenía que encontrar una forma de tener vigilada a Aishi sin que esta sospechara y se diera cuenta, por lo que se estaba dirigiendo a hablar con cierto rubio amante del manga./p  
p data-p-id="bb6a51784ef5675551e41be1c62a0d46"-Fureddo Jonzu-/p  
p data-p-id="fa1daa55be735ad4340e9f23b725393a"-Saikou-senpai, ¿ocurre algo?- dijo Fureddo mirándolo un poco confundido./p  
p data-p-id="02caaa9a1f1f84e4b2a71ed9bc337b42"-Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Necesito que me ayudes reuniendo información de alguien en particular.-/p  
p data-p-id="4116e395117637d1e5a5dc727d658c02"-¿Por qué me pides ese favor? No sería más sencillo pedírselo a Info-chan.-/p  
p data-p-id="fbaf189e4b4de0d1625fd4d76bf86845"-Estoy completamente enterado de que no cumplen con las verdaderas labores del club de fotografía, además de que tú y los demás miembros les gusta ser detectives de vez en cuando.- dijo Megamo. -En cuanto a Info-chan, no confió en ella para nada.-/p  
p data-p-id="611cd3891467b1f68b4212ec527c57fc"-¿De que persona estamos hablando?-/p  
p data-p-id="1a97f3e874504ed2cc2b2f1c2450e4bf"-Ayano Aishi.-/p  
p data-p-id="102f1e783412d06996d4c41343a36a82"-¿Por qué a ella?-/p  
p data-p-id="13ec3198ab25d89b8967a14f69ab3ccd"-Es confidencial la razón. Ayúdame o definitivamente prohibiré los mangas dentro de la escuela.-/p  
p data-p-id="ab00a429021e1ce341ae8469bb03db26"-¡Está bien, lo haré! No es necesario que seas tan agresivo.-/p  
p data-p-id="70b43fa0afbc75d93d69b3df7978a271"-Bien. ¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas para reunir esa información?-/p  
p data-p-id="6418c3f753b333685226501bf3d70622"-Probablement días.-/p  
p data-p-id="879aeb41262a7b3b179f6fa68f1d1290"-Bien cuento contigo.-/p  
p data-p-id="a0abf128adb0c98d38c64cf734b0c3d9"-Hasta luego Saikou-senpai.-/p  
p data-p-id="1a74416fe0a1856ff1e8871e0a226cd1"'Pronto sabré que estarás tramando Aishi y cuanto lo sepa haré que te expulsen'.br /***Al día siguiente***br /Ayano se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, cambiándose sus zapatos y con el teléfono a la mano listo para tomar unas panties shots, ya que Info-Chan le había mencionado sobre unas pastillas (strongnota de autor: no recuerdo bien cuáles eran las cosas que menciono YandereDev para estropear el bento de Osana, si alguien se acuerdo me lo puede decir?)/strong que harían vomitar a Senpai. Sería cruel hacerle eso a su amado, pero si eso haría que rechace sus almuerzos desde ese día, entonces valía la pena intentarlo./p  
p data-p-id="76bd759f2d57ec8be5778d43dc5bfd4a"Ayano, tomó fotos a todas el grupo de Musume, ya que eran los panties shots más demandados y además tendría favores extras guardados. Una vez que termino con las fotos, se fue a la parte de atrás de la escuela para pedirle a Info-chan que le lance las pastillas. Después de que cogió, se dirigió a su clase y notó que en el pupitre desocupado, se encontraba los dos vernos preparados por Osana. La peli negra colocó las pastillas en el bento de senpai con cuidado, ya que no era la única que estaba en el salón en ese momento. Después, envolvió el bento como si nada había pasado y se sentó en su pupitre y espero a que las clases comenzaran./p  
p data-p-id="bb7a8a57e7340ef3a1f4e78eaa4b7302"***Horas más tarde***/p  
p data-p-id="c14f5d49e80b8591b5b5c63d095ca55a"Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Ayano siguió a Osana a la terraza, para ver en marcha su plan. La peli negra vio con atención, mientras estaba escondida, como Taro comía un pedazo tranquilamente, hasta que vio la cara de náuseas de este./p  
p data-p-id="743dcde0fae55aeff1a301ce0e2eed29"-¿Qué diablos le pusiste al bento?- exclamo Taro./p  
p data-p-id="7bbc0da92ee1efb5d7406c6c75584792"-Nada, hice el bento muy similar al de ayer baka. ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no te gusto!- dijo la tsundere molesta./p  
p data-p-id="078940b3a1abe2a7f5a73d5df5790af7"-Algo tiene... no sé... pero yo voy al baño... en verdad no me estoy sintiendo bien... la próxima vez prepararé mi propio bento- dijo Taro con toda la cara verde y salió corriendo al baño más cercando./p  
p data-p-id="31f1b9b31766c9268b5aae8a7d7fd72b"-No se que le pasa a ese idiota, juro que el bento no tiene nada de malo- murmuro Osana algo apenada y comenzó a comer del almuerzo que había dejado Taro, cosa que solo duró unos segundos, y sintió lo mismo que el peli negro y salió corriendo al baño./p  
p data-p-id="78151fdab3d8edca79978d3c58e5e6ca"'¡Definitivamente algo anda mal con esto!'/p  
p data-p-id="5ed56a071d0abe22fc3b654be0bc790f"Tan pronto Osana se fue, Ayano se hecho a reír fuertemente. La primera fase del plan fue un éxito, ahora tenía que esperar la siguiente ovación para hacer que Osana quede mal frente a Taro./p  
p data-p-id="38a45e865c76699af8e5e2aa44930065"Mientras Ayano se retiraba, no noto la presencia de Megamo, quien había salido de su escondite, examinando la escena de hace rato./p  
p data-p-id="b8b3ad8ebd97b808e5ba4352dd5f453d"'¿Que diablos hiciste Aishi?' se preguntaba./p  
p data-p-id="e15134a7d2d3731415f309fa5cbc4ac3"Megamo cogió el bento y lo olfateo, luego cogió los palillos y examinó la comida más de cerca, ahí encontró trozos de unas pastillas, las identificó enseguida que esas eran pastillas que harían vomitar a cualquier persona, incluida a quien se encontraba en perfecto estadio de salud./p  
p data-p-id="5085ae5b59f36e89f954ec3fb6b3cd3e"'No se que planeas Aishi, pero pronto te descubriré y te expondré delante de todos'./p 


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! En fin les dejo el tercer capitulo, con esto ya pasaria mi historia de mi cuenta de Wattpad, solo tengo subi hasta el tercer capitulo, el cuarto esta en proceso de escritura... estoy viendo si lo subo para estas navidades!**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

Al día siguiente, cierto rubio de ojos azules se encontraba parado afuera de sala del consejo estudiantil. Se había tomado muy enserio la amenaza del otro día por parte de Megamo Saikou. En tan poco tiempo, había recolectado suficiente información con la ayuda de sus amigos, había seguido a Ayano Aishi todo el tiempo, hasta incluso se había metido en su casa tratando de ser lo mas discreto que podía. Fureddo dejo salir un suspiro antes de tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- escucho la voz de Megamo.

-Soy Fureddo Jonzu, vine hablar sobre lo del otro día- respondió el rubio.

-Entra.-

Fureddo abrió lentamente la puerta, observo a Megamo, quien se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, tenia unos papeles a la mano. Megamo observo fijamente a Fureddo por unos segundos.

-Cierra la puerta con llave- le ordeno.

Fureddo le obedeció de inmediato, y se paró justo al frente de Megamo, conservando su distancia.

-He traído lo que me pediste- dijo Fureddo y saco un pequeño cuaderno, que era un blog de notas.

-Te escucho.-

-Ayano Aishi. Es apodada como Yan-chan por muchos estudiantes de aquí de la escuela. Tiene 17 años de edad. Actualmente no participa en ningún club. Tiene excelentes calificaciones y es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que es capaz de mover contenedores de basura inclusive si estos se encuentran llenos. Tiene fuertes conocimientos en biología y química- dijo Fureddo, cosa que Megamo no le sorprendió mucho sobre esa información.

-Esa información es irrelevante. Ya se todo lo de Aishi académicamente, esperaba que descubrieras mas datos sobre su vida personal- dijo Megamo frotándose la frente.

-Si logre averiguar. Lamentablemente, Ayano es muy reservada. Averiguar datos personales de ella fue difícil, pero encontré información util acerca de acerca de su madre- dijo Fureddo. -Al parecer la madre de Ayano fue la responsable del asesinato que se dio en 1989, justo en esta misma academia.-

-¿Responsable del asesinato dices? Yo he escuchado una versión de que se la trataron de inculparla por el asesinato- dijo Megamo.

-Yo también creía lo mismo, pero encontré unas cintas en la casa de Ayano, tiene información que si confirma que Ryoba Aishi es la asesina del 89- Fureddo saco de su mochila unas cintas y se las entrego a Megamo. -Es probable que después de oír esto, tengas una perspectiva diferente de Aishi.-

-Ya veo. Supongo que esto me puede ser de gran utilidad. Gracias Jonzu-san- respondió Megamo. Fureddo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala.

'Ya se que esto no tiene nada que ver con Ayano Aishi, pero estoy completamente seguro de que esto, confirmara mis sospechas sobre el tipo de persona que pienso que es Aishi' pensó Megamo, mientras examinaba las cintas. 'Sera mejor que las guarde, solo causare líos si Aishi se entera de que las cintas desaparecieron de su casa.'

Megamo, cogió todas las cintas, y las guardo en uno de los cajones des escritorio bajo llave, para asegurarse de que ningún estudiante o miembro del consejo estudiantil se las robe. Se dirigió a su clase, cumpliendo como siempre con su puntualidad.

***Corte hasta la hora del almuerzo***

'Ahora veamos, ¿Cuál será el plan de Aishi el día de hoy?' Megamo fue el primero en salir tan pronto escucho el timbre que indicaba la hora del receso. Bajo velozmente las escaleras para alcanzar a Aishi, quien justo estaba saliendo de su salón de clases. Esta vez no subió a la terraza de la escuela, de hecho, se quedó parada por unos minutos, mientras hacia algo con su celular.

'Un momento...' Megamo miro de reojo el celular que la pelinegra estaba sosteniendo, para darse cuenta que no era el teléfono negro que ella llevaba usualmente. En lugar de ese, el teléfono era rosado con manchas blancas, y llevaba un llavero de gato.

'¿Qué esta haciendo Aishi con el teléfono de Najimi-san?'

Después, Megamo observo que la pelinegra baja por las escaleras, lo cual el la siguió de cerca, lo que vio a continuación le causo bastante sorpresa. Vio a Ayano, echada en el piso, mientras que con un celular tomaba fotos de las bragas de Kokoro Momoiro. Megamo ya había visto en múltiples ocasiones esta acción por parte de algunos chicos de la escuela, lo cual estaba impactado que una chica también era capaz de cometer dicho acto.

-¡OI AHISHI, ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!- exclamo Megamo tan pronto vio a Momoiro alejarse.

-Lo que sea que este haciendo, no te concierne Saikou-senpai- respondió Ayano con tono indiferente.

-Cuando se trata de la seguridad y reputación de los estudiantes de esta escuela, pues claro que si me concierne- dijo Megamo.

-Si, y haces un excelente trabajo cuidando a los estudiantes- dijo Ayano con tono sarcástico.

-¿Y se puede saber por que hacías eso con el teléfono de Osana Najimi?-

-Como te dije antes, esto no te concierne en absoluto- dijo la pelinegra.

-Aishi sigue con esa actitud y juro que te reporto donde la consejera, bueno de hecho debería reportarte ahora mismo por andar de pervertida tomando panty-shots- dijo Megamo.

-Hazlo, te todas formas siempre logro salirme con la mía cuando se trata de la consejera- dijo Ayano, y sin dar oportunidad de que el la respondiera, se fue dejando al presidente con las palabras en la boca.

'Tch, si es verdad lo que dice, de nada me servirá decirlo a la consejera. Creo que lo único que puedo hacer, es seguir observando sus movimientos.'

***Horas más tardes***

-Oye Baka, espera, quiero mostrarte algo-

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?-

-El otro día estuve buscando en internet, vi un afiche acerca de que va haber una firma de libros, va a estar allí el autor del libro del que estas leyendo.-

-¿En serio? No te creo Osana-chan.-

-¡Baka es verdad! Si no me crees, aquí tengo la foto del afiche.- Osana ve busca por su celular la foto mencionada, sin darse cuenta del contenido que había sido guardado recientemente, luego se lo entrega al pelinegro, quien se dio su tiempo para examinarlo.

-Es verdad y de lo que veo es mañana- dijo Taro.

-Así es. Entonces, ¿quieres venir?- dijo Osana un poco sonrojada.

-Pues claro que iré- dijo Taro emocionado. El pelinegro sin querer, desplaza la pantalla del celular hacia la derecha, lo cual muestra cierto contenido que lo perturbó bastante.

-¿Osana-chan, porque tienes un panty-shot de Kokoro Momoiro?- pregunto Taro con tono de asco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De que diablos estas hablando?!- le pregunta la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Tienes una foto de las bragas de Kokoro Momoiro, y no solo de ella, también tienes de Musume Ronshaku, Kashiko Murasaki, Hana Daidaiyama y Hoshiko Mizudori- respondió Taro. -No creí que fuera capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas.-

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO PEVERTIDA?! ¡NO SERIA CAPAZ DE HACER ESO!- le grito Osana.

-Osana, no puedo creerte. Claramente la evidencia está aquí en tu teléfono- dijo Taro con una mirada de decepción. -Escuché rumores de que hay chicos de la escuela que saben hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ver esto por parte de una chica... me da tanto asco.-

-¡Te estoy diciendo mil veces que no fui yo! ¡Estoy segura de que alguien tomo esas fotos con mi teléfono!- dijo Osana.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que lo de la firma de libros fue una broma por parte tuya para hacerme quedar como tonto- dijo Taro sin prestar atención a lo que decía Osana.

-Pero...-

-Osana, ahórrate tus explicaciones. Te veré mañana- dijo Taro y se alejo de ella para dirigirse directo a su casa.

'No lo entiendo... estas fotos no estaban en mi teléfono esta mañana... además estuvo conmigo todo el día...' pensaba Osana tristemente e intrigada a la vez.

No a lo muy lejos del lugar, Ayano estaba observando la escena a escondidas, tratando de contener la risa. Estaba feliz de que, hasta ahorita, las dos partes de su plan habían ido de maravilla, si el resto de su plan iba bien, lograría que su Senpai rechace la confesión de amor el viernes por la tarde.

'La segunda fase de mi plan esta completa. Ahora tengo que dañar un objeto valioso de Senpai y culpare a Osana de esto. Me da tanta pena por eso, pero si me ayuda a que se acerque mas el rechazo, entonces valdrá la pena, ya después le regalare algo a Senpai' pensó Ayano con una sonrisa malévola. 'Ah, pero tengo que tener cuidado de Saiko-senpai, creo que ya esta sospechando mas de mi'.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola! Antes que nada feliz a** **ño nuevo! Espero que su 2018 haya sido hermoso y que su 2019 les vaya de maravilla!**

 **Dejo el capitulo 4, antes de regresar a la Universidad que es mañana!**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

'Ahora que le hizo Aishi-san a Najimi-san' pensaba Megamo observando a la pelirroja. Se le veía más deprimida y distraída el día de hoy, y no dejaba de hablar entre dientes.

'¿Sera que lo hizo Aishi el día de ayer, tiene algo que ver?'

Hasta ahorita, Megamo no encontraba cuales eran las verdaderas intensiones de Ayano, hasta ahora los eventos han sido mínimos y no ha podido recolectar evidencia alguna. Lo único que podía hacer en este momento era observar a Aishi y de ahí decir que hacer.

'Solo espero no demorarme demasiado' pensó frustrado. 'No vaya hacer que alguien salga gravemente herido por no haber hecho algo.'

Megamo continúo haciendo su patrullaje por la entrada principal de la escuela, y de inmediato su mirada se fijo en Ayano, quien acaba de llegar y se estaba cambiando los zapatos. Luego vio que la pelinegra fijaba su vista en un chico de cabello negro, a quien reconoció de inmediato como Taro Yamada, quien era el estudiante transferido de este año. Volvió a ver la expresión de Ayano, quien estaba muy sonrojada y sonreía de una manera muy extraña, pero al instante esta se volvió de enojo puro cuando Osana se acerco al pelinegro. Luego miro que Taro se dirigía a la fuente a leer su libro como era su costumbre y Osana le seguía de cerca y le rogaba que la perdonara por lo que sucedió ayer. A la vez miro que Aishi los seguía, pero era más para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando. Esto a Megamo le causo intriga, por lo que los siguió a ellos también y se escondió detrás de un árbol no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Senpai te estoy diciendo mil veces que lo que sucedió ayer no fue culpa mía!- exclamaba Osana a su amigo de la infancia, quien se encontraba un poco molesto por no poder concentrarse en su lectura.

-Osana ya déjame en paz- le respondía con calma.

-¡No hasta que me perdones! ¡Te digo que alguien me tendió una trampa!- dijo Osana. -Creó que alguien cogió mi teléfono del vestidor cuando me fui a broncear el día de ayer en la piscina.

-Osana no te creo nada- dijo Taro sin verla.

-¡Senpai no te enojes conmigo, en serio no soy capaz de cometer esas acciones! ¡Además tú sabes lo pésima que soy como fotógrafa, la foto estaba perfectamente enfocada, cuando en general me salen borrosas!- dijo Osana.

*suspiro* -Esta bien Osana, te perdono, simplemente ten más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo Taro mientras que cerraba su libro y lo colocaba encima de la fuente.

-Gracias, te prometo ser más cuidadosa para que esas cosas no vuelvan a suceder- dijo Osana.

-Espero que así sea- respondió el pelinegro. -Voy un rato al baño, ¿puedes cuidar el libro hasta que regrese?-

-Si lo hare, baka- dijo Osana.

Taro se levanto y se fue al baño. Osana se sentó en la fuente y cogió el libro. Sintio curiosidad de que se trataba y leyó las dos primeras paginas del libro. Al poco rato cerro el libro de golpe y lo coloco a un lado.

'Sinceramente, no logro entender porque a Taro le interesan ese tipo de cosas. Este libro es uno de los mas raros que he leído' pensó Osana con un suspiro.

La pelirroja se quedo sentada por unos momentos en silencio, hasta que este fue interrumpido por el timbre de su celular. Osana vio quien le estaba llamando.

'Otra vez ese tipo' pensó irritada. 'Sera mejor decirle de una buena vez que me deje de llamar.'

Megamo observo como Osana salió corriendo a la entrada principal para atender su llamada, dejando al descuidado el libro favorito de Taro. Nada estaba fuera de lo normal… o al menos eso creía. El peli plateado vio a Ayano acercarse a la fuente y agarro el libro para lanzarlo hacia el agua.

'Maldita seas Aishi' pensó Megamo, Ayano regreso a su escondite justo al momento que Osana había terminado su llamada. La expresión de esta se torno a una de horror cuando vio el libro flotando en el agua.

-¡Hay no!- exclamo y saco rápidamente el libro. -¡Taro va a matarme!-

Para su mala suerte, Taro ya se encontraba de regreso y de inmediato le arrancho el libro a Osana con muchísimo enojo.

-¡OSANA! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HICISTE?!- grito furioso.

-¡Te juro que no se que paso, solo fui a contestar una llamada y luego…!- trato de explicar la pelirroja pero era inútil en este momento. Taro estaba tan enojado que no quería escuchar absolutamente nada.

-¡HACE RATO ME ACABAS DE PROMETER QUE SERIAS MAS CUIDADOSA! ¡SOLO TE DEJO UNOS MINUTOS Y…! ¡MALDITA SEA ESE ERA MI LIBRO FAVORITA, ME LO REGALO MI HERMANA POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- volvió a gritar el pelinegro.

-Senpai… yo-

-No me digas nada Osana que en este rato no quiero hablar contigo, simplemente vete de aquí- dijo Taro.

-Pero…-

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!-

Osana no tuvo mas remedio que dejar a Taro solo, estaba claro que no iba a escuchar a nadie en este momento, probaría mañana cuando se haya tranquilizado. Por otro lado, Megamo quedo un poco confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, ¿seria buena idea en acercarse y decirle a Yamada que Osana no tuvo la culpa de nada? ¿O lo dejaría pasar para ver que conexión tenia esto con los planes de Aishi? Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que la pelinegra se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se había acercado donde él.

-Saikou-senpai, ¿qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer además de acosarme todos los días?- dijo la pelinegra, pero en realidad a ella no le importaba.

-No te estaba acosando, solo sentía curiosidad de lo que pasaba con Yamada y Najimi- respondió Megamo, tratando de esconder su tono de sorpresa por la repentina aparición.

-Eres realmente malo mintiendo Saikou-senpai- le respondió la pelinegra. -Además como presidente del consejo estudiantil no deberías mentir.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que hago Aishi-san? Que yo sepa me llevas evitando desde mas de un año- dijo Megamo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Acaso de tiene de malo que de repente muestre un poco de interés por ti?- dijo Ayano tratando de sonar picara aunque el peli plateado notaba la falsedad en absoluto.

-Pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo, si no te molesta tengo que seguir mi patrullaje por la escuela- dijo Megamo un poco molesto y se marchó de inmediato.

'Ah, si que tengo que tener mas cuidado o Aishi sospechara de mí, creo que lo mas prudente que puedo hacer es contar con la ayuda del club de fotografía… al menos esos cinco tendrían algo productivo que hacer'.

***Horas más tarde***

"Necesito hablar con ustedes cinco sobre algo".

El presidente del consejo estudiantil se encontraba en su escritorio, con los brazos encima de este y sus dedos entrelazados. Delante de él, estaban los cinco miembros del club de fotografía: Fureddo Jonzu, Rojasu Norubiru, Subuki Dubidu, Dafuni Bureiku y Beruma Dinkuri, todos ellos con los rostros muy pálidos.

'¿Nos mandara al diablo por lo del club?'

-Saiko-senpai, ¿estamos en problemas por lo del club?-

-¡Si esta sucio, juramos que lo limpiaremos!-

-¡Esta vez tomaremos enserio el tema de la fotografía!-

-Saikou-senpai…-

-¡Silencio!- exclamo el peli plateado mientras se sobaba la cabeza. -No es eso lo que quería hablarles, aunque ahora que me hacen caer en cuenta, esto será un tema de conversación para después.-

-¿Entonces de que nos quieres hablar?- pregunto Beruma.

-A ustedes cinco les voy a asignar una tarea, es estrictamente confidencial- dijo Megamo. -Se trata de vigilar a una estudiante.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Subuki.

-Tengo la sospecha de que esta estudiante puede llegar a una amenaza, quizás no ahorita, pero tengo el presentimiento de que la seguridad de los demás este en riesgo- dijo Megamo.

-¿De quién se trata?- pregunto Rojasu.

-Aishi. Ayano Aishi.-

-¿No es la chica a la que me pediste que investigara la otra vez?- dijo Fureddo.

-Si. Esa misma chica. Pero ahora quiero que los cinco la vigilen no tan de cerca, porque no vaya a ser que empiece a sospechar- dijo Megamo.

-¿Por qué crees que seriamos capaces de hacer tal cosa?- dijo Dafuni.

-Porque se que ustedes cinco tienen habilidades increíbles de detectives.- respondió Megamo.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú o algún otro miembro del consejo estudiantil?- dijo Beruma.

\- Aishi ya está sospechando de que la investigo en secreto, pienso que es prudente que me ayuden, por lo que ustedes son cinco, se pueden dividir para que no sospeche tanto. No puedo encargar esta tarea al consejo por lo que estamos ocupados con los preparativos del festival escolar que es en dos semanas. Piénsenlo, si me ayuda podríamos evitar un evento trágico. Todo es por la seguridad de la escuela- dijo Megamo.

-Esta bien lo haremos, pero con una condición: si creemos que Ayano no es peligrosa, abandonaremos el caso.- dijo Fureddo.

-Muy bien, que así sea.-


End file.
